Dark Shadows 1797
by ecinspired
Summary: What if Joshua Collins hadn't chained his son up in a coffin? This is a self-contained story that has no connection to the 1960's Dark Shadows, except that I've stolen two characters from that timeframe: Maggie and Willie. Please enjoy and review! This story is complete.
1. Reckoning

**Dark Shadows 1797 **

**Chapter One: Reckoning**

**1795**

It took Angelique Bouchard a few moments to understand where she now stood. The last thing she had remembered was an icy hand clenching her throat. She remembered whose hand was choking her, and why. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, a deep voice addressed her. "I am very disappointed to see you here Angelique." Still unable to see clearly she nonetheless knew who spoke to her. "Master!" she cried out. "I thought I was your master," the voice replied. "But that would imply that you are my faithful servant. You are not." She could now make out the figure sitting across the room; the only light coming from torches that lined a path stretching from her position to his. The Dark Lord was a top his throne; his hooded robe concealing his face. It was understood amongst his minions that no one ever saw his face, and they were all grateful for that mercy. All the evils of the world, all the evils done in his name, made it a danger to even cast an eye on it.

"Master I am your faithful servant; always!" Angelique cried. She now knew real fear for the second time in a very short period. The first time, she had met her demise on earth. "Silence!" he bellowed. "My servants do my work woman; you do your own. And in the process you have created numerous avenging angels for my rival to use." Angelique thought about it; is that what she had done? "Do you deny it? Do not dare," he challenged her. She didn't want to contradict him, so she feigned ignorance.

"Master I was unaware of the result of my actions. I thought I was creating more servants for you."

"In what way?"

"I made a man into a vampire; could there be any more evil a creature?"

"He is not evil. He is your victim. All his actions now are due to self-preservation, not from doing my bidding. And all the others who died because of the curse you placed on him, they are all innocent victims."

"Not all my lord," Angelique searched her mind for an example that would help her cause. "Lt. Forbes was a bad man. He was killed by Barnabas because of his evil deeds."

"And thus no longer on earth to do my work," he stated. She had walked right into his trap.

Angelique knew she was in serious trouble. There was nothing left to do but beg. She fell to her knees and clasped her hands in front of her face. "Master I beg you; have mercy on a foolish woman. I was driven by hatred and thought I was doing what you'd want of me."

"You were driven by love. And if Barnabas Collins hadn't rejected you, you would have lived as his wife and been a good woman. That my dear is the most intolerable crime you have committed against me."

Angelique began to weep knowing she had only moments left. "You will receive no mercy from me," her master declared. And then, there was nothing but a funeral pyre in the place where she'd knelt.

* * *

**1797**

Although it was nighttime, there was a full moon glowing in the sky. Willie Loomis could clearly see the face of the person sitting next to him in the horse-drawn buggy. He had so many questions for the man, but was afraid to push his luck. And luck was surely on his side this night. The prior night, he had been locked in a dank prison cell that reeked of piss and other things he didn't want to recognize. Only two hours ago, the prison warden appeared at his cell door and told Willie he had a choice to make. He could serve out the remainder of his ten year term, or he could become an indentured servant to a very important man. Willie thought for sure he was dreaming but made the choice anyway. Once the night air hit his face, he knew he was awake and indeed that fortunate.

"What did you say your name was?" he now asked the man holding the reigns. "Ben Stokes," was the curt reply.

"Nice to meet you Ben, I'm Willie."

"I know who ya are."

"Oh that's right, you asked for me didn't you?"

"Not for you, no."

"I don't understand."

"I asked for the worst man they had locked up there. And they gave me you."

Willie couldn't help but smile. "If I'm so bad why would they let me out?"

"They didn't let ya out. They let you go work for my master. And work ya will, don't doubt that."

"Yeah sure; but it's still better than being in prison."

Ben paused and thought it wiser not to reply. Willie took his silence for affirmation.

"So tell me about your master, Ben. What sort of man is he?"

"A man not to be trifled with; just do as you're told and you'll be fine."

Willie shrugged. The master sounded like any other man of wealth and import. They all wanted everything done their way. Willie made a career out of robbing those men. They all had so much, and Willie thought it only fair that he got some of what they had. He felt certain he was entering into a situation that could be very lucrative for him indeed.

Ben Stokes sat silently the rest of the ride to Collinsport. He knew from the warden that Willie Loomis was an incurable thief. And he was a man that held no aversion to violence if it helped him get what he wanted. Ben also read the smug smile that resided on Willie's face and knew him to be an untrustworthy and overall unlikeable fellow. But none of that knowledge took away the guilt that resided in the pit of Ben's stomach. This part of his job was never easy. But like all things Ben did on a daily basis, he knew it had to be done. There was no choice anymore; not for anyone.


	2. Arrivals

**Dark Shadows 1797**

**Chapter Two: Arrivals**

"We have to walk from here," Ben Stokes informed Willie Loomis, getting down from the buggy. "I don't understand," Willie said looking back over his shoulder. "The house is back there and it looked like a road went right to the front door." "That's the New House," Ben replied. "We're goin' to the Old House."

Willie was still confused; wouldn't the master of the estate live in the bigger house? If he didn't, who did? Ben answered his unspoken questions. "Master Joshua lives in that house with the rest of the family. Master Barnabas lives in the Old House. We have to walk down this path." He led the way and Willie followed, occasionally glancing backwards. That big house held more interest for Willie the thief than any other house possibly could.

He was however pleasantly surprised when they reached the door to the Old House. It was quite grand in its own right. These Collins' must be very wealthy indeed. Willie had also notice a large number of livestock as they rode through the estate and he asked Ben, "They didn't make all this money farming, did they?"

"No, ship building," Ben replied while unlocking the front door. "The business is centered in Bangor. Master Barnabas goes there every day." Willie silently thought that made more sense than farming or raising animals. There was no money in that. They entered the house which was eerily silent. Ben knew instantly that Barnabas Collins was not there. The guilt he carried in his stomach quickly turned to apprehension. "It is quiet," Willie commented. "Nice place though."

"I'll take ya to your room," Ben stated.

"I expected to meet the master of the house first."

"He's not here."

"How do you know that? You haven't left the foyer," Willie joked.

Ben's face showed no signs of humor; Willie wondered if it ever did.

"I know," was the only reply he received. Ben started climbing the stairs to the second level. "Come with me."

Ben soon left Willie in his room with strict instructions to stay put. "If you touch anythin' in the house, move anythin', take anythin'," he warned Willie before leaving the room; "he will know." Willie didn't believe that for a second. Ben could tell, and warned him a second time. "He'll know, and you will not like what happens after that."

"He beats his servants does he?" Willie asked with some apprehension of his own. He had no problem getting violent with others when necessary but couldn't tolerate being on the receiving end of it.

"Aye," Ben answered; "and you're lucky if that's all he does."

That bit of information was enough for Willie to think twice about leaving his room. "I'll be back soon," Ben informed him. He closed the door behind him, went down the stairs, and left the house. He walked quickly along the long path through the woods to the New House praying he'd find Barnabas there. Because if he didn't that meant Barnabas went to town. And that prospect was terrifying.

* * *

Maggie Evans sat straight, hands clasped in her lap, and feet flat on the floor in front of her chair. She listened very carefully as Joshua Collins explained her duties and the rules of the house. "I understand you have some abilities as a nurse as well as a governess young lady.

"Yes sir."

"Well good. You'll need those abilities here. My cousin Millicent, as I've told you, is very high-strung. There are many times when she is irrational and speaks nonsense. You must be patient with her."

"I will sir."

"My son Daniel is a well-behaved boy most of the time. Your primary responsibility is to educate him. If he does misbehave you are to bring the matter to me. I will discipline him."

"May I ask how sir?" Maggie nervously ventured. Joshua Collins was an intimidating man, and was clearly of bad temper.

"No you may not; I will do what is required."

"May I ask something else?"

"What is it?" Joshua was already tired of her questions. But he needed help to deal with Millicent and Daniel. With all the other things he had to deal with, they were a burden he couldn't manage alone.

"I thought Millicent and Daniel were sister and brother, and yet you said she is your cousin and he your son."

Joshua nodded his head. "That is correct. They are sister and brother, and as such are both our cousins. They came to live with us after their parents died. Millicent had, I supposed you'd call it, a nervous collapse and was unable to care for Daniel anymore. I adopted him as my son."

"Oh I see. Thank you for explaining."

Joshua continued his introduction to life at Collinwood. "Now there's one other very important matter. My son Barnabas lives in another house on this estate. He is rarely here. He goes to Bangor every day to run our ship building business. The only time you might see him is here, at night. Under no circumstances are you to go to his house."

Maggie swallowed hard; he was making his son sound even more frightening than himself. Before she could ask why she was forbidden to go to Barnabas' house, Joshua elaborated.

"The main reason is that he has servants who come from the prisons. They are not fit company for a lovely young lady such as you. You would not be safe around them."

Maggie blushed at his compliment and accepted the explanation. But then he continued and her trepidation grew. "The other reason is, well frankly it is the way you look. You strongly resemble someone who used to be a part of this family. When you first arrived here this evening I believed I was seeing her ghost. Upon closer scrutiny, you do not look exactly like her. But the likeness is close enough to cause some difficulty with Barnabas."

"May I ask why that is?" Maggie nervously inquired.

"I supposed you have the right to know," he replied. "Josette du Pres came to Collinsport as my son's intended. But after arriving here she fell in love with my brother Jeremiah, Barnabas' uncle. They eloped and ran off together. We found out later that Jeremiah had died, and that Josette was so distraught she took her own life." Joshua told the false tale so smoothly it would have sounded true to anyone. "Barnabas loved her deeply and has never gotten over her. It will be quite a shock when he meets you."

Maggie felt her eyes welling up with tears. "Oh such a tragic tale; I feel pity for Mr. Barnabas and I haven't even met him!"

Joshua gave her a sad smile. "Yes do feel pity for him; please do."

Before Maggie could ask as to the meaning of that directive, a man entered the drawing room.

Joshua stood and bellowed at him; "Stokes, what are you doing in this house?"

"Forgive me Mr. Joshua," Ben nervously answered. It was strange that he would still be afraid of Joshua Collins. He now knew there was much more to fear in the world. But the memory of Joshua's treatment of him throughout the years never faded. Ben's words to Willie Loomis were ironic, for it was Joshua who was fond of beating his servants. "I would not have come but Mr. Barnabas is not at home. I was hoping he was here."

Joshua didn't want him to say anything further in front of Maggie and he asked her to leave the room. When she rose to do so, Ben turned to look at the new governess. Joshua had previously informed him she would be arriving that day but he was stunned at what he saw. He couldn't stop himself from exclaiming, "Ms. Josette!"


	3. The Light and the Darkness

**Dark Shadows 1797**

**Chapter Three: The Light and the Darkness**

"Stokes this is Ms. Evans, Daniel's new governess." Joshua quickly introduced them trying to avoid further mentions of Josette du Pres. Ben collected himself with a hard swallow. "I'm sorry Miss. Welcome to Collinwood." "Thank you Mr. Stokes," Maggie nervously replied. If others had such a strong reaction to her what would Barnabas Collins do? Now that she knew of his love for Josette, meeting her would surely go hard on him.

"Miss Evans, please go up to your room," Joshua requested. "I have business to discuss with Stokes here. You'll meet Millicent and Daniel in the morning."

"Goodnight sir," Maggie replied.

"Goodnight."

As she made her way from the drawing room to the stairway, she couldn't help but notice the portrait of a man to the right of the front door. She walked over to it and read the nameplate at the bottom. "Barnabas Collins, 1792." The portrait had been painted five years prior. Maggie wondered how much Barnabas had changed in those five years. Her eyes moved back up to study his face. He looked handsome, solemn, and kindly; except for his eyes. She couldn't quite decide what emotion they conveyed. She stared at them for a while and then something strange occurred. "I must be tired," she rationalized for surely she couldn't be seeing correctly.

She turned and headed up the stairs, unable to stop thinking about it as she ascended. "It's not possible," she told herself. It wasn't possible but nor were her eyes playing tricks on her. When she had looked into the painted eyes of Barnabas Collins they emitted a light that reflected as the sunlight does off a pool of water. It was as if they had come alive.

* * *

"He must have gone to town," Ben explained to Joshua as they discussed Barnabas' whereabouts behind the closed doors of the drawing room. Joshua became incensed. "He promised me he would not! We have made every accommodation possible to make it unnecessary."

"Aye sir we have," Ben replied.

"All the animals; the servants," Joshua continued; "did you bring anyone back from the prison?"

"Aye, a man named Willie Loomis; a real bad man that one is."

"What was he in prison for?"

"Assaultin' and robbin' people."

"Well at least I will not feel guilty about what happens to him," Joshua stated. He had no tolerance for criminals.

"Wait, I hear the front door," Ben declared.

Joshua hurried to open the doors to the drawing room and then rushed through them into the foyer. There stood his son, Barnabas Collins. "And just where have you been?" Joshua bellowed. Barnabas ignored the question and looked at Ben who had followed Joshua into the front hall. "You told him I wasn't at the Old House, Ben?"

Ben stammered his reply, "I…I'm sorry Mr. Barnabas. I just thought you were here and I came to see."

Barnabas turned his eyes back to his father. "I was in town father. And before you berate me further, I was there to do an errand."

"I am familiar with your type of errands," Joshua griped.

"I went to the jeweler," Barnabas insisted.

"You expect me to believe that? You have servants that do those sorts of tasks for you!"

"My servants cannot pick out gifts for my family members, father. Or have you forgotten your birthday is tomorrow?" Barnabas informed him with a sly grin.

Joshua stopped to think. Barnabas was right; his birthday was the next day. "I am sorry son, sorry to think the worst of you."

Barnabas' grin turned into a frown. "I understand. How could you not think the worst of me?"

Ben interrupted the exchange between father and son. "Mr. Barnabas the new man is at the Old House. He seems a slippery fellow, I don't think you should wait too long to talk to him." Barnabas nodded his head. It was the usual procedure with a new servant to get the unpleasantness out of the way as quickly as possible.

Joshua didn't want him to leave just yet. "Stokes, you go back to the Old House. I need to speak with my son." Barnabas confirmed the order to Ben with another nod of his head. Ben left the house, and Joshua led Barnabas back into the privacy of the drawing room.

"Sit down, Barnabas."

Barnabas did, reluctantly; being told to sit usually indicated the conveyance of bad news. "Is Daniel all right?" he anxiously inquired.

"Yes he is fine. This is not about him, or Millicent." Barnabas relaxed a bit and waited for his father to continue.

"This is about Daniel's new governess."

Barnabas stood; indignant at what he assumed would be said next. "I will not bother her father, I told you that!" Joshua shook his head; "no, that is not what I was going to say." Barnabas sat back down, "sorry, please continue."

Joshua paced a bit as he went on. "You will be quite disturbed when you meet her."

"Disturbed? What an odd choice of words." Barnabas was both intrigued and aprehensive.

Joshua stopped walking and stood before him. "There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just state it out; she looks very much like Josette."

Barnabas felt faint at the mention of her name. "Josette?" he whispered; "Josette?"

"She is not Josette clearly," his father went on. "And upon closer study she does not look exactly like her. But she resembles her enough to cause quite a reaction in everyone she meets. Naturally I knew it would affect you the most."

Barnabas tried to collect himself and think rationally. The new governess looked like Josette, but was not Josette. Josette was dead; torn from him just when he thought he would finally have her forever. He stood and addressed Joshua. "I know she's not Josette father. Josette is dead; never to return to me again. People do not return from death unless they are ghosts."

Joshua felt a chill run up his spine. Both he and Barnabas knew that was not a true statement. People did return from the dead. Barnabas was living evidence of that.


	4. Silent Prison

**Dark Shadows 1797**

**Chapter Four: Silent Prison**

Barnabas was in turmoil when he returned to the Old House. The thought of looking upon a face resembling Josette disturbed him greatly, and yet it also filled him with hope. Perhaps the new governess could give him some measure of happiness just by existing; letting him pretend his Josette was near him again. But could he be satisfied with that? There was danger in him being near anyone, especially anyone who aroused strong feelings long buried.

Upon entering his home he was greeted by Ben Stokes and another man who was a stranger to him. Too distracted to remember what Ben had only recently told him, Barnabas became enraged. "Who is this?" he demanded of Ben.

"Master Barnabas!" Ben exclaimed, alarmed by his obvious displeasure. "I told you about him. This is the fellow from the prison!"

Barnabas' anger subsided somewhat. "Ah yes, I remember. And your name is?" he addressed Willie.

"Willie Loomis, sir." Willie answered, unnerved. There was an ominous feeling to the air surrounding this man. And what was that he heard outside, off in the distance? Was he imagining the mournful baying of a pack of dogs?

"Mr. Loomis," Barnabas repeated the name as a greeting. "I assume Ben has told you all about your responsibilities here; with the livestock and the house"

"Yes sir," Willie replied. "But he also said you would tell me more."

Barnabas nodded his head, and Ben swallowed hard. He knew what would happen next. It was never easy to stand by and let it happen, but there was nothing he could do about it. It had to be done.

"Come with me Loomis," Barnabas ordered. He said it in such a way that Willie knew he couldn't disobey, but also knew he wanted to disobey more than anything in the world. But he dutifully followed his master who led him towards the back of the house; to a strange iron door with bars on the window. Willie tried not to panic. "I…I thought my room was upstairs. Are you locking me up?"

Barnabas smiled as he took a set of keys from his pocket and located the correct one. "No. You may return to your room later. I simply want to show you something downstairs." He unlocked and opened the door.

Willie liked that response but still felt uneasy. He followed Barnabas downstairs into the musty basement. What he saw there shocked him to the core. What happened next sent him into a living hell.

* * *

Willie didn't know how long he'd been sitting on the basement floor, his back propped against a cold stone wall. He didn't even know what had really happened to him. But what he did know was that the man who stood before him was now truly his master in every way.

Barnabas spoke to him in a stern voice. "You will feel weak for a while, but you will recover. This incident may not occur again soon, but occur again it will. Until then you will provide me with whatever I need in other ways. That is what the animals on the estate are for. Do you understand?"

Willie wasn't sure how but he understood completely. Barnabas Collins needed blood and Willie was the provider of it. Whether it was his own blood, or that of a lamb or calf, would depend upon what Barnabas wanted. Willie also instinctively knew he was never to speak of what occurred, or what would occur, not even to Barnabas himself. It was to be his own silent prison of fear, not to be shared with anyone.

Willie couldn't help but sob with despair. He was being punished for all his sins and there was no one that could save him from that penance. "You will accept your fate soon Willie," Barnabas assured him. "It will become as normal to you as the crimes you used to commit without a thought to the damage you did to others." Willie nodded his head and kept sobbing. "And one more thing, Willie," Barnabas added; "do not ever disobey me. Do not ever betray me. If you do you will face a most horrible retribution. Do you understand?"

Willie somehow got to his feet. He desperately needed to convince Barnabas that he would be a loyal and obedient servant. As he rose his eyes caught sight of the coffin in the center of the room. He saw it when they had first descended into the basement and Willie feared it was meant for him. Now he understood it belonged to Barnabas Collins. He looked into Barnabas' cruel eyes, shaking with fear. "I…I understand. I swear I will do whatever you tell me." Barnabas smiled at him, "very good Willie. Now you may return to your room. Your duties will begin tomorrow."


	5. Confusion

**Dark Shadows 1797**

**Chapter Five: Confusion**

When Maggie went downstairs the next morning she found Joshua and two others at the breakfast table. "Ah Miss. Evans," Joshua stood and greeted her.

"Good Morning Mr. Collins."

"I trust you slept well after your tiring journey of yesterday?"

"Yes sir, quite well thank you."

"Daniel, you stand when a lady enters the room!" Joshua chastised the boy of twelve seated at the table.

Daniel jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry father." He looked at Maggie, "good morning Miss Evans, I'm Daniel Collins."

Maggie smiled at the handsome lad. "Good morning Daniel. It's very nice to meet you."

"And this is Millicent Collins," Joshua informed her, gesturing to the frail blonde girl of eighteen, still in her seat.

"It is very nice to meet you Millicent," Maggie said studying her face. Millicent didn't reply. In fact she didn't even meet Maggie's gaze.

Maggie was confused but took a seat herself. "Do not be offended," Joshua stated as he and Daniel both sat back down. "Millicent is afraid to look at you because of your resemblance to Josette."

"I understand," Maggie replied although she didn't understand at all.

"You do look like Josette!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Daniel Collins!" Joshua bellowed throwing his fork against his breakfast plate. "I told you not to mention her name, did I not?"

Daniel looked at him with puzzlement. "But you just mentioned her name so why can't I?"

"Because I ordered you not to and that is reason enough!" Joshua yelled.

He silently chastised himself for saying the name first, but he could think of no other way to explain Millicent's attitude towards Maggie. He then continued berating his adopted son. "And when I tell you to do something you do it or I'll take a switch to you, young man!"

Daniel didn't utter another word throughout the meal, nor did anyone else. Maggie felt very uncomfortable, and Millicent looked like she would weep at any moment. When they'd finished eating, Joshua instructed Daniel to go upstairs and wait for Maggie to start his lessons. Then he told Millicent to attend to her needlepoint. Millicent rose and started to leave the room, but turned and declared in an excited voice, "I cannot concentrate on needlepoint with all the dead people walking around this house!"

"Millicent!" Joshua reproached her, standing and going to her side. "Now Millicent you know very well there are no dead people walking around this house!" Millicent nodded her head emphatically and looked over his shoulder at Maggie. "Yes, yes there are! First Barnabas, and now Josette!"

Joshua turned back to Maggie, asked her to excuse them, and led Millicent from the room. Maggie sat shaking in her chair. Joshua had told her how unstable Millicent was; that she wasn't to pay heed to anything the girl said. But Maggie couldn't help but feel there was truth behind her words. Joshua returned to the room a few moments later. He took a seat next to Maggie. "I am sure you are quite unnerved by what Millicent said."

"Yes I am. I understand she thinks I'm Josette du Pres come back to life, but what she said about your son made no sense!" Joshua hoped his next lie would be as believable as all the others he'd told her. "Millicent confuses Barnabas with his uncle Jeremiah. There was a strong resemblance between them. You will remember I told you of my brother's death."

Maggie let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding. "Oh well I understand now. Thank you for calming my anxiety Mr. Collins."

Joshua smiled and patted her on the hand. "You're quite welcome my dear. Now, Daniel is waiting for his lessons; up you go."


	6. The Old House

**Dark Shadows 1797**

**Chapter Six: The Old House**

After the morning lessons Daniel and Maggie took a walk around the estate. Daniel wanted to show her all his favorite places. They walked up a hill; at the top was a cliff overlooking a jagged, rocky crag in the shoreline. Maggie started shivering with cold and trepidation. "This is Widow's Hill," Daniel informed her. "Why…why is it called that?" Maggie reluctantly asked. Daniel explained how many sailor's widows had ended their own lives in this place, and how on stormy nights you could hear them wailing.

"How horrible," Maggie cried. "It is," Daniel replied, "and yet I still I like coming here." "Well I do not like it, not at all," Maggie declared. They turned and went back down the hill.

"We should go back to the house now Daniel."

"Just a few more minutes Miss Evans, please," Daniel implored. "I have to go by the Old House."

"But I thought you were forbidden to go there?"

"Well I am but I have father's permission for this. I need to leave a message for Barnabas…"

"A message?"

"…with his servant Ben, about father's birthday party tonight. We all want Barnabas to be there."

"Oh I see." Maggie started shaking again, this time with the knowledge she'd be meeting Barnabas that night. Her encounter with his portrait had left its mark on her.

They walked down a path through the woods and soon came upon a clearing in front of the Old House. Maggie studied the façade. It was much smaller than the New House but still held an air of importance. There was also something else in the air, something she couldn't put a name to.

"It seems so strange," she mentioned to Daniel.

"Yes it is a lonely place."

"That is what I feel here; loneliness! Why is that Daniel?"

Daniel shrugged, "well probably because Barnabas was supposed to live here with his bride but then she married someone else."

"You mean Josette and Jeremiah?"

"Yes, and now Barnabas lives here alone."

"Totally alone?"

"No he has servants of course. But they are not like having your own family, right?"

"No of course not," Maggie answered with sadness, contemplating that she herself was now without any family of her own. Her father had recently died and she had no other known relatives.

"I will go find Ben and tell him to make sure Barnabas comes tonight," Daniel said. "You may wait here if you want."

Maggie shook her head, "no I do not wish to wait here alone. I will come with you."

They approached the front door and Daniel knocked. "I used to be able to just walk in when I wanted," he told Maggie with regret in his voice. "Now I have to knock."

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Barnabas wants it that way. And father agreed so if I do not knock I will be punished."

Maggie looked into Daniel's eyes. "Daniel, does your father punish you often?"

Daniel smiled, "oh no hardly ever. He threatens it a lot, but I never do anything that bad. Except for the one time I walked in here when I wasn't supposed to. He took a switch to me that night."

"What happened that night?" Maggie inquired with much anxiety.

"I walked in and Barnabas was standing in the parlor talking to Josette."

"Josette?"

"I mean her portrait," Daniel quickly corrected his statement.

"Oh I see."

"He was asking her why she left him; why she took her own life."

"But she was married to his uncle, was she not?"

"Yes but she was first intended to marry Barnabas. I'm not sure about all of it. He also said something very strange. He said to her, "Why were you afraid of me? I wanted us to be together for eternity."

"Eternity; what a strange thing to say," Maggie commented mostly to herself.

Another voice startled her, causing her to gasp and whip around. "Eternity is a horrible thing."

* * *

"Who are you?" Daniel demanded, bravely stepping in between the strange man and Maggie.

The man didn't reply to him; instead he kept staring at Maggie and addressed her. "Do not wish for eternity Miss."

"I…I wasn't," Maggie nervously replied.

"You shouldn't be here," the man added.

"I am Daniel Collins, this is my estate, and I asked who you are sir!" Daniel demanded the man's attention.

The man finally looked at him and gave him a strange smile; "Your estate? I don't think so."

"Well my father's," Daniel said defensively; "Joshua Collins."

The man's smile grew even stranger; "I didn't think you meant the other Mr. Collins.

Daniel tried another question, "do you work here?"

The man seemed to undergo a personality shift. His face got serious as if he remembered something. "Yes I work here. My name is Willie Loomis."

"You are from the prison aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then you know you are not to address anyone from the family especially a lady, do you not?" Daniel sounded very much like his father. The man got very anxious and looked at Maggie again. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…please don't tell him…please!" Maggie studied his face; she'd never seen such terror in a man's eyes before. She felt very sorry for Willie Loomis.

"We shan't," she reassured him. Daniel began to speak again but stopped when he saw a familiar man approaching. When Willie saw Ben Stokes he quickly ran off. Ben immediately apologized for whatever transgression Willie had committed. Maggie took up for the unfortunate man. "He only said a few words to us, Ben. He did no harm."

"Master Barnabas won't see it that way," Ben replied. "I do not understand!" Maggie cried. "Why is everyone so strict about the servants talking to us; about us coming to this house?"

Daniel listened to the exchange in silence. He too had often wondered why some of the rules on the estate were enforced with such vigor.

"They don't explain things to me Miss!" Ben exclaimed in reply. "I just do as I'm told." He looked at the boy and added, "Why are ya here Master Daniel?"

"Father wanted me to remind you to make sure Barnabas was at the birthday celebration tonight."

"Aye he'll be there."

"Fine;" Daniel looked at Maggie, "we should go Miss Evans."

Maggie walked off with him. As she went she looked back at Ben who had headed off towards an out-building, calling for Willie Loomis.


	7. Punishment

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Seven: Punishment**

Ben waited by Barnabas' coffin as he did every evening. His master wanted to know, as soon as he rose, all that had occurred during the day. Ben knew Barnabas would be quite upset to hear of this day's events. He'd left Willie in the barn sobbing against a bale of hay. Willie had begged until his voice was hoarse, "please don't tell him, please!" Ben felt horrible but knew he had no choice in the matter. One simply did not conceal things from Barnabas Collins. That was considered betrayal and Barnabas demanded absolute loyalty from his servants. It was the only way he could live on the estate and not be revealed for what he really was.

"Tell me what ya said to them!" Ben had demanded of Willie.

"Nothing; I said nothing!"

"Ya won't tell me but you'll tell him. He'll make ya tell him. And then he'll make ya sorry, believe me."

Now Ben waited patiently for Barnabas to exit his coffin. Once he had, Ben moved closer and lowered the lid. "You have news for me?" Barnabas stated rather than asked. Ben turned back to face him. "Aye and you're not goin' to like it." Barnabas stared and waited for him to continue. Ben explained how he'd caught Willie speaking to Daniel and Maggie. "I don't know what he said to them; he wouldn't tell me and they wouldn't tell me."

Barnabas' face showed his rage but he commented matter-of-factly, "he will tell me, although it might be hard to understand him through his screams." As he said it, he thought how hard it was to believe he had become so cruel. Before the curse put on him by Angelique, he was a gentle man. Or was he? Yes it was her witchcraft that caused Josette and Jeremiah to betray him, but it was his own rage that precipitated the duel that took Jeremiah's life. Could a truly gentle man have reacted so?

Ben swallowed hard. He'd seen Barnabas punish servants before. It was yet another reality of life in the Old House that could not be changed. Ben considered himself fortunate that Barnabas had never seen fit to discipline him in the same manner. "Yes Ben, you are," Barnabas said reading the expression on his man's face. "Bring Willie to me here." Ben nodded his head and went upstairs. Barnabas walked over to his coffin and slammed a clenched fist down on it.

When Ben returned with Willie Barnabas told him to leave. Ben did so thankfully. As he returned to the main floor of the house he could hear the familiar sound of dogs howling outside. Back in the basement, Willie stood in front of his master shaking uncontrollably. "Please, I didn't mean to…" "Silence!" Barnabas bellowed. "You will only speak to tell me what you said to them, and then you will be punished for your disobedience. Do you understand me?" Willie sobbed and nodded his head. He relayed the exchange with Daniel and Maggie as best he could remember it. Barnabas' anger was stoked by Willie's words. The punishment came swiftly after that, and was without mercy.

Later, Ben found Barnabas upstairs in the bedroom he used for dressing. Helping his master into his coat, there was no need to ask any questions about what had transpired in the basement. Ben had heard Willie's wails of pain. "Leave him there for a while tonight," Barnabas instructed; "but remove him before I return from the party." "Aye sir." "And now," Barnabas declared before leaving the room, "I am off to meet Miss Evans." Ben watched him leave, his heart beating rapidly. He prayed the evening would go well especially for Miss Evans' sake. Barnabas stepped out into the night and the canine symphony grew louder.

* * *

Barnabas had to wait quite awhile to meet Miss Evans. "What could be taking them so long?" Joshua complained to him and Daniel as they stood in the foyer. "I wonder if something is amiss," Barnabas replied. Joshua knew Barnabas' instincts were keener than those of normal men so he took heed. "Perhaps it is Millicent; Miss Evans was to bring her down." He headed up the stairs to check on the situation leaving Barnabas and Daniel in the foyer. Barnabas took the opportunity to scold Daniel. "You should have told Ben what Loomis said to you and Miss Evans this afternoon."

"Ben said he was in trouble so we did not want to make it worse. What he said made no sense anyway."

"He has since told me what he said. The fact the he even spoke to you and the young lady was transgression enough," Barnabas replied.

"Why is that Mr. Collins?" a female voice interrupted.

Barnabas turned quickly to face Maggie Evans who had just descended the staircase. He thought he was prepared for the sight of her; he was not.


	8. Meeting Maggie, Attending Millicent

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Eight: Meeting Maggie, Attending Millicent**

"Mr. Collins?" Maggie repeated his name since he hadn't yet spoken. He seemed to be in shock; looking at her with those penetrating eyes. Then she remembered why. "I am sorry; Mr. Joshua warned you'd have a strong reaction to my resemblance to…" "My Josette," Barnabas whispered; "it is as if she were alive again!" His stare unnerved Maggie; he seemed to want to devour her. And then his demeanor changed in an instant.

"Pray forgive me Miss Evans. It is wrong for me to stare at you so. I did have time to prepare myself for this meeting and I should not have reacted as I did. Please accept my apologies." "They are not necessary sir," Maggie graciously replied. "I understand how difficult it must be for you." "I will go to check with the cook," Daniel offered, sensing the two adults didn't recall he was there anyway. He left the foyer and the conversation continued.

"Do I really look that much like her?" Maggie asked looking into the eyes that had so affected her the previous evening. Barnabas smiled, "yes. I know you are not her but the resemblance is astonishing. You are so lovely, just as she was." Maggie blushed at the compliment and quickly changed the subject. "I understand that you greatly resemble your late uncle at least that is why Millicent confuses you two." Barnabas was confused himself but chose his words carefully. "How do you know she does that?"

Maggie answered with trepidation in her voice. "She thinks you are the one who died, and Mr. Joshua explained to me that she is mixed up about who you are." "That I am Jeremiah returned from the dead? Yes I'm aware she thinks that, poor girl." Joshua descended the stairs and Barnabas was grateful for the interruption. "Millicent will not be joining us," Joshua sadly informed them. Then he added with what sounded to Maggie like fear in his voice, "Barnabas, I think you should go up and see her."

Barnabas read his meaning perfectly and answered, "Yes father I will attend to her. Please excuse me Miss Evans." Maggie nodded her head and Barnabas walked over to the stairs. He dreaded these times when he needed to visit Millicent. But like many other things at Collinwood it had to be done. Maggie watched him go and felt quite apprehensive; was it from the loss of his company? A strange sound caused her to look away from the stairs and to the front door. "What was that?" she nervously asked Joshua. "To what are you referring?" he asked in return. "That…that sound; it sounds like dogs!" Joshua paled at her words. He'd become so accustomed to the sound he hardly acknowledged it any more. He told her yet another lie; "Just some stray dogs, nothing for you to worry about my dear. Let us go in to dinner."

* * *

Millicent was in near hysterics at the sight of Barnabas and cried, "Stay away from me; you're dead, you're dead!" Barnabas approached her anyway. "Millicent you know I am not a ghost; feel the touch of my hand." Millicent recoiled from his long outstretched fingers but didn't move from her seated position on her bed. Barnabas was able to grasp her hand; "see?"

"I do not care what you say," Millicent whispered, shaking her head. "I know you died. I know it!" Barnabas' grip on her hand turned vise-like. "I am sorry to do this dear cousin but you know you feel much calmer after I do." He pulled her up and to his body. Releasing her hand, his strong arm then enveloped her waist holding her in a perilous embrace. Millicent whimpered but tilted her head to one side to give him easy access to her neck. There was no point resisting the vampire; he would have his way by force if necessary. Barnabas bent his head down and sank his fangs into her. He regretted having to bite her again; the first time two years prior had been a matter of his survival. She had discovered his casket in the tower room of the New House and threatened to tell the world he had come back from the dead. He did it then to keep her silent, but instead of the usual effect of total obedience it caused her to go mad. After then Barnabas thought no one would take her ranting seriously, but it was hard on Joshua to see her suffer so much. Barnabas told him that biting her again might calm her down and Joshua reluctantly agreed to his trying. Since then it was periodically necessary for Barnabas to go to her room and "attend" to her.

He re-joined the others downstairs in the dining room and informed them that Millicent felt much better and had gone to sleep. Joshua tried not to think about what had transpired upstairs. "Happy Birthday Father," Daniel saluted raising his glass. The others lifted theirs as well. Then Barnabas stood to make a toast of his own; "to my father, a man who would sacrifice anything for the sake of his family." Joshua's eyes filled with tears. He had indeed made many sacrifices for his family; for Barnabas. And they were choices he questioned every day.

"Happy Birthday sir," Maggie added. "Thank you all," Joshua replied. Not one to dwell on sentimentality he quickly changed the subject. "Since we are all gathered here, I have an announcement to make. I will be going back to work at the shipyard. Barnabas could use my help there, and now that we have Miss Evans I feel certain that everyone is in very capable hands." Barnabas played along with his father. Everyone in Collinsport, except Joshua and Ben, believed he ran the family's ship building business; that he travelled to Bangor every day before dawn and returned every evening after sundown. In reality there was a foreman who ran the operation and reported to Joshua, who went there only once a week.

"I too am sure that this household is now in the best of hands," Barnabas stated, watching Maggie from across the table.


	9. Temptation

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Nine: Temptation**

After the meal and presentation of gifts Daniel was sent to bed by his father. Joshua then asked Barnabas to join him in the study for a brandy, with the sole purpose of getting him away from Maggie. Barnabas answered that he wanted some fresh air and inquired if Miss Evans would care to join him on the terrace. Joshua was not pleased and was appropriately worried. Would Maggie be safe alone with Barnabas? "Just for a few moments father," Barnabas reassured him; "Miss Evans will not catch cold."

To be sure of that she procured a shawl from her room and then joined Barnabas outside. "It is a beautiful night," she commented looking at the stars. Barnabas looked only at her; "yes it is. The moon is just past full but still luminous." "What a beautiful way of putting it," Maggie commented. "I probably have more ways to describe the moon and the night that anyone," Barnabas said wistfully.

"Why is that?" she asked now looking at him.

He quickly conjured up a lie. "Because I work so much during the day, the night time is when I can observe the world around me." He couldn't tell her that the moon was the only light he knew.

"May I ask you a personal question?" she countered.

Barnabas wasn't sure he should say yes. She was quite inquisitive; what if she asked too many personal questions?

She took his silence for affirmation and asked, "Were you and your uncle very close?"

"Jeremiah, yes; more like brothers than uncle and nephew."

"I cannot help thinking about what happened. It seems to me the betrayal you endured was that much greater because you were so close to Jeremiah," Maggie mused.

Barnabas stared at her. Her insight touched him but also stirred up many feelings he wanted kept buried. He had loved Jeremiah as a brother but killed him in a rage. And once he knew that Jeremiah had not willingly betrayed him, but was compelled to do so by a witch, his guilt over the duel had grown ten-fold.

"I have known much betrayal," he told her; "none of which as great as Josette ending her life."

"May I ask how…how she took her own life?" Maggie was hesitant to push the matter but was still so curious.

Looking past her and into the night Barnabas mournfully answered, "She threw herself off Widow's Hill."

"I do not understand. Your father told me she and Jeremiah had run off together. Why did she come back here after his death to cause her own?" Barnabas didn't know how to answer without telling her the real story. Joshua appeared and prevented the need for him to figure it out.

"You have been out here long enough!" Joshua stated loudly, joining them on the terrace. Barnabas was grateful for his interference; "yes father we have." He looked back to Maggie, "Thank you for your company Miss Evans and good night." "Good night," she replied and watched Barnabas walk off into the darkness. She heard those dogs howling again; why were they so agitated?

Joshua decided he would appeal to Maggie to stay away from Barnabas; that might prove more successful than approaching it from the other side. "Miss Evans I must impress upon you that I very much disapprove of wanton behavior in this household." Maggie was shocked, "wanton? Sir I don't understand." "You are a young, unmarried lady and my son is a bachelor. You are not to be with him without a chaperone." "Are you questioning my morals?" Maggie was insulted. "I do not mean to my dear," Joshua replied, his tone changing from displeasure to one resembling caution. "And I am not questioning my son's except that like any man he is susceptible to the charms of a beautiful woman."

Maggie assured Joshua she would not spend time alone with Barnabas and then excused herself. She went back into the house and through the foyer. She couldn't help but pause and look at Barnabas' portrait before going up the stairs. "I feel I understand you so well," she told his likeness. "And yet there is so much I do not understand at all. There is something so mysterious about you; I would even say something dangerous. The way your father warned me not to be alone with you, it was as if he feared for my safety not my virtue. Are you a danger to me Barnabas Collins?" As if answering her question, the light emanated from his eyes as it had done before.

Outside in the dark a figure stood in silence. He stared at an upstairs window waiting for a candle to light it; waiting for the silhouette of a young woman to be lit by that candle. The blood lust had risen inside of him, fueled by her beauty and by the memories she stirred in him; memories of the life he never got to live. He wanted her; he needed her. In the nearby woods the symphony of baying dogs reached a crescendo.


	10. Blood

**Dark Shadows 1797**

**Chapter Ten: Blood**

Ben hurried to the basement at the Old House. He knew he hadn't much time before Barnabas returned from the birthday celebration. He needed to get Willie Loomis back to his own room. Ben found the man bruised, bloodied, but seemingly polishing the casket with his sleeve. "What are ya doin' Willie?" he asked. Willie ranted in reply, "I'm cleaning it for Mr. Barnabas. It has to be perfect for him when he returns. It can't have any dirt, any smudges. He can't be disappointed. I must never disappoint him again!"

"I am glad to hear it Mr. Loomis," Barnabas' voice boomed out from the stairway. He descended the final steps and Willie started yammering in his direction. "Do you see? I cleaned it off for you. Are you pleased? Are you?" Ben stood by silently while Barnabas answered Willie. "Yes Willie I see. You have done a marvelous job." Willie beamed; he was so happy to get a positive response. Ben interjected, "Mr. Barnabas I was just taking him upstairs. I'm sorry it wasn't done sooner."

"That's all right Ben. As a matter of fact I have need of Mr. Loomis. You may go." Ben did as he was told but was very concerned. Barnabas had fed off Willie earlier that night as well as the night before; would he do it again? How much could a man take before he would die? But he didn't dare ask about it; he had to be satisfied with the superiority of his own situation. Ben had been Barnabas' loyal servant from before the curse; before the transformation. It was this history that apparently kept Ben safe; Barnabas had never bitten him.

"You need me?" Willie excitedly asked; "I am ready for you." He pulled his collar aside and exposed his neck which was still bleeding from the prior assault. "No Willie," Barnabas told him. "I will not feed from you again tonight. Go get me the blood I need." He outstretched his arm and pointed a long finger at the basement stairs. Willie shook his head, "no! You must take it from me! I must be obedient; I must please you!" Barnabas knew Willie's hysterics came from the discipline he had endured earlier that night; a punishment that clearly had the desired effect. But taking more blood this night would endanger Willie's life. And if he died that way he would rise again as a vampire. Barnabas was determined to never doom another to his own fate. So he only fed periodically from whichever unfortunate soul was his servant at that time.

"If you wish to prove your obedience, go do as I say," Barnabas told him sternly with sufficient warning in his voice. Willie looked dejected but did as instructed. Once he had left the basement Barnabas put his hands flat on the coffin and leaned over it to steady himself. He needed blood soon. It had taken all his strength, all his willpower, to not go up to Maggie Evans' room. If his hunger was not quickly satiated she would be in grave danger.

* * *

Maggie found herself in a deep sleep and in a dream world. At night she had climbed up a hill. At the top was a cliff overlooking a jagged, rocky crag in the shoreline. As she stood there a voice spoke to her, "Maggie, do not be afraid of me; I want us to be together for eternity." She turned towards the voice and saw it belonged to Barnabas Collins. He approached her from the darkness. "Why should I be afraid of you? Why do you say that? Why does your father act as if you are a danger to me?"

"He does not understand," Barnabas told her. "No one seems to understand. I have no wish to hurt you. But I must possess you, forever." Maggie felt a terror she'd never known and started backing away from him. "No stay away!" she cried. Barnabas stopped walking and implored her to do the same. "Do not move my love. Do not step back any further!" Maggie felt her foot slipping on the edge of the cliff; she was about to fall. And then she heard a door open.

"A door; how can there be a door up here?" she asked herself, on the verge of plunging into the abyss. She awoke with a start. It took a few moments to realize she was safely in her bed. Or was she? She _had_ heard a door and the one to her room was clearly open; illuminated by the candle lite in the hallway beyond. And then she realized there was someone in her room.


	11. Confrontation

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Eleven: Confrontation**

"Who is it? Who is there?" Maggie demanded in an excited voice. "It is I," a woman replied approaching the bed; "I, Millicent." Maggie let out the breath she'd unknowingly been holding. Millicent lit a match and then the candle on the bedside table. "Millicent you frightened me! What are you doing in my room?" Maggie questioned. The girl sat down on the bed, and taking Maggie's hand she looked into her eyes. "You must listen to me very carefully. I know what I say sounds nonsensical but you must believe me. You are in terrible danger in this house; on this estate." "My dream!" Maggie cried. "I had a dream and was in danger of losing my life!" Millicent nodded her head, "believe your dream Maggie; believe your instincts."

"But what does the dream mean?" Maggie asked; "why was I on Widow's Hill running from Barnabas?" Millicent turned even paler than usual and began to shake. "Oh no, no!" she exclaimed. "Millicent, what does it mean?" Maggie begged her to answer. "Believe it Maggie!" Millicent replied, standing and backing towards the door; "believe it!" She turned and ran from the room shutting the door behind her. Maggie sat trembling in her bed. There was no doubting it anymore; Barnabas was a danger to her and she needed to stay clear of him, even if she didn't understand why.

* * *

Many days and nights passed. Barnabas had been successful in staying away from the New House, and Maggie had made no attempt to see him. "It is better this way," he told himself. But there was much pain in not seeing her. He knew some of his feelings for her came from his love for Josette; feelings intensified by his blood lust. But he felt a large part of him truly admired Maggie Evans and wanted to be in her company. He knew he should not indulge himself on that score. Reassured by time that Willie had sufficiently recovered from the prior feedings, Barnabas summoned his servant to the basement. "Now?" Willie asked hopefully. He was desperate to serve his master in that way again. "Yes Willie," came the response; "it is time."

Maggie stood on the terrace admiring the stars. It was a moonless night and she was better able to see them. She remembered what Barnabas had said to her when they'd stood there a fortnight ago; "I probably have more ways to describe the moon and the night that anyone." Like everything else about him, that statement was a mystery.

"They are like radiant diamonds." Barnabas' voice interrupted her thoughts as he joined her where she stood. "The stars, yes they are," she answered. "I have missed you my dear," he told her. Maggie feigned ignorance of his meaning; his words made her tremble. "I have not gone anywhere," she weakly replied, avoiding his gaze. Barnabas smiled at her, "I meant I have missed speaking with you, looking at you; but you knew that." "No sir I did not," Maggie lied. He stared at her with his riveting eyes which were strangely visible in the dark; "surely you can feel how you affect me?" Maggie turned away, shaken by his scrutiny as much as his words. "Sir, please!" She thought she heard those dogs again.

"Barnabas Collins!" Joshua bellowed from the doorway. He hurried to join them. "Miss Evans, leave this terrace at once!" Maggie didn't question him and ran off. But instead of re-entering the house she stopped at the terrace doors. She needed to find out the truth about Barnabas Collins and this might be her chance. She stepped into the brush and hid behind a tree.

"Father you must stop this interference!" Barnabas declared. "I must? I must stop?" Joshua replied with controlled fury. "You, sir, are the one who must stop! What are you trying to do to that poor girl? Can you think of nothing but your own base desires?" Barnabas replied with shame as any son would to a disappointed father. "Yes that is all I can do. I cannot control what I feel, what I need."

"I should have never let you stay here," Joshua retorted, his anger growing with every word. "I should have destroyed you when I had the chance. You cannot ruin that girl to make yourself happy. Josette killed herself rather than face a future with you, Maggie would do the same. Is that what you want?"

Maggie didn't stay to hear Barnabas' response. She'd heard enough. She started dashing across the estate; no destination in mind. She simply had to get away. "What was that?" Joshua asked, the two men turning toward the sound of crunching leaves. "Someone was there," Barnabas told him; "someone heard everything you said. It must have been Maggie!" "Oh my God what did I say? What did she hear?" Joshua cried, searching the darkness for her form. When he turned back to look at Barnabas, his son dematerialized in front of his eyes.


	12. Some Truths and Some Omissions

**Dark Shadows 1797**

**Chapter Twelve: Some Truths and Some Omissions**

Maggie stood shivering on the top of Widow's Hill; her shawl did nothing to stay the terrible chill she felt. A moment later, she felt Barnabas' presence behind her and turned to face him. "I did not hear you approach," she stated. Barnabas did not clarify why that was the case. Instead, he spoke gently to her, "Maggie, please come away from the edge. Whatever you heard, whatever you feel, you must not harm yourself." Maggie turned back towards the ocean and looked down at her feet. "Oh!" she cried stepping back; "I didn't realize I was standing so close!" Barnabas was relieved. He ventured nearer to her and was pleasantly surprised she made no attempt to move away.

"Why did you run off?" he asked; "why did you come here?" Maggie shook her head, turning towards him once again. "I do not know why I came here. I just started running and found myself on the path up the hill. As to why I ran, I could not bear to hear anything more." Barnabas nodded his head. "I understand. You must have been frightened." "I was!" Maggie exclaimed; "and I still am." Was she? He didn't sense that she feared him at all but still reassured her, "I will not harm you." Maggie looked at him, perplexed. "You? I was not frightened of you!"

Barnabas didn't understand; who else could have made her run off? She answered his unspoken question. "It was your father, Barnabas! I could not stand the dreadful things he said to you!" Barnabas was stunned by her admission and all the meaning it carried.

"Father?"

"He said he should have destroyed you. How could he say such a thing? Why would he?"

Barnabas carefully considered how to answer; how to give her some response that wouldn't reveal the entire, horrible truth. He reached out and took her hands in his. Staring into her eyes he told her what he could. "I live under a curse that dooms me to live my life alone. The curse was placed on me by a very powerful witch. I am denied love, companionship, and joy. It might have been kinder if father did destroy me."

Maggie's heart swelled with sadness and love. Forgotten were the warnings from Millicent, Joshua, and her own dream. None of that mattered now. "I do not understand what this curse is or much else that you have told me Barnabas. But the thought of you living in such hopelessness pains me as much as the thought of you being destroyed. Perhaps no one has cared for you enough to undo the evil done to you. I would like to try. I _have_ missed you so." Barnabas could deny himself no longer. He pulled her into his arms and captured her mouth in an eternal kiss. Maggie was so lost in his embrace she didn't hear the howling of the dogs growing louder and louder.

* * *

Maggie responded to his kisses with a passion that rivaled his own, but Barnabas felt another type of hunger that Maggie couldn't share or understand. His ardor was quickly becoming eclipsed by his lust for blood.

He broke off the embrace and held her at arms' length. "We must not do this!"

Maggie was swooning from the encounter and didn't want it to stop. "I do not care what is proper, Barnabas; I want to be with you!" Barnabas stepped away from her shaking his head. "It has nothing to do with propriety Maggie! It is not safe for you to be near me; this has to end now!" Maggie couldn't control the tears spilling from her eyes, "no Barnabas, no!" Barnabas moved back to her and took her arm. "I will see you back to the house; I will not leave you up here alone." Maggie could tell from his tone she would not affect his resolve this night. She went with him, determined to continue the fight another day.


	13. Reality

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Thirteen: Reality**

Barnabas stormed into the Old House, slamming the door behind. Willie, working in the kitchen, cowered at the sound. Clearly, the master was very angry; was it at him? He set himself on staying out of sight until Barnabas had calmed down. Ben, as was his usual manner, asked Barnabas what was wrong; "Did somethin' happen?" The reply was one to which he was accustomed as Barnabas railed against the fates that controlled his life. "I cannot have happiness Ben! I cannot have it even when it is presented to me, freely given!" Ben nodded his head; he knew all too well what misery Angelique's curse had caused in all their lives. "Miss Maggie?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

"She cares for me Ben," Barnabas told him with wet eyes. "She does not understand why I reject her; she cannot understand." "You are doing the right thing sir," Ben told him. "I know how much ya want her, and yet ya know it can't be so you push her away." Barnabas nodded his head, "yes I must push her away. It is not safe for her…"

Ben studied his master's face; it was clear the vampire had a plan formulating in his mind. "Unless…" Barnabas' voice trailed off, not bothering to complete the thought out loud.

"Unless?"

Barnabas did not reply to him. Instead he lifted his arms into the air and looked around the room. "Angelique!" He called for her in a dramatic voice. "Angelique I summon you! I summon you to appear to me now!"

Ben had never been a religious man, but he instinctively made the sign of the cross over his heart and waited for the air to begin to swirl inside the room.

"Angelique, servant of the devil, I summon you!" Barnabas' voice amplified with desperation. He was met with stillness and silence. He looked incredulously at Ben.

"What does it mean?" Ben hesitantly asked.

"I do not understand," Barnabas excitedly replied. "It could only mean one thing, but I do not dare to believe it!"

"One thing?"

"That Angelique is dead; that she is truly dead!"

"We thought she was dead before when ya shot her, but that didn't stop her from comin' back!" Ben recalled anxiously.

"There is only one way to be certain," Barnabas told him. "We must hold a séance. If she is dead her spirit will let us know." Ben swallowed hard. He could think of little else more unpleasant but knew Barnabas would give him no choice in the matter.

* * *

Barnabas and Ben sat at a table, their fingertips touching across it. A single candle, sitting in the center, dimly illuminated the parlor. Willie remained hidden in the kitchen. He had heard Barnabas calling to a woman named "Angelique," and then heard him say they'd need a séance to reach her. Willie didn't understand but knew he wanted no part of it. He listened carefully at the kitchen door.

"Spirits of the dead," Barnabas began. "We implore you now. If one named 'Angelique' is amongst you let her speak to us. Let her reach us from beyond the grave. Angelique I call to you now!"

This time the air in the room did change. A cold breeze blew by Ben's face and snuffed out the candle on the table. "I can feel her!" Ben whispered in fear. "Quiet," Barnabas warned him. In a louder voice he asked, "Angelique, are you here?"

A female voice filled the room. "You knew I would respond to you Barnabas."

"Yes but not like this," he replied. "I did not think you were truly dead!"

"I have been punished for all that I did to you," the voice sadly told him. Gone was the bluster and bravado Angelique had always displayed in life.

"My master was displeased with what I did and why I did it. He knew it was all due to my love for you."

"I cannot say I am sorry," Barnabas replied truthfully.

"I understand," she replied. "But know that I cannot harm you anymore, and that I am truly remorseful."

"If that is so remove this wretched curse from me!" Barnabas cried.

"I am sorry, I cannot. There is nothing I can do now."

"No!" he wailed.

"Goodbye my love," she said.

Ben no longer felt the chill in the air. "She's gone Mr. Barnabas."

Barnabas put his head in his hands and spoke through them. "Yes Ben she is gone. And there is no hope left for me; no hope at all."


	14. Desperation

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Fourteen: Desperation**

By the time Joshua returned home from the Bangor shipyard late the following afternoon, Daniel was frantic. His father was not fully inside the door before he was accosted by the boy. "She is gone! Maggie is gone!" Joshua stared at him, incredulous of what he'd just heard. "Gone?"

"Yes father, I have not seen her all day! She did not give me my lessons this morning, nor this afternoon."

"When did you see her last?" Joshua asked with growing concern.

Daniel looked guilty as he replied, "well I saw her last night, after midnight."

"And just how was that possible young man?"

"I know I should have been in bed. But I could not sleep so I was looking out the window. I saw Maggie walking in the garden."

That was all Joshua needed to hear. He had no doubt what had occurred. It was not yet dark outside so he might be able to find Maggie at the Old House before Barnabas awoke. He prayed he would find her in good health.

* * *

Ben Stokes was alarmed when the Collins family patriarch barged in through the front door. "Where is she Stokes?" Joshua bellowed.

"Sir?"

"Do not 'sir' me! I know you are his slave, that you do whatever he tells you. You have been guarding that girl all day!"

"Do you mean Miss Maggie? She ain't here sir; I swear it!"

"As if I would believe anything you said," Joshua grumbled. "You would lie to protect him and stand by while he destroyed her."

Ben shook his head, "I would not and that's the truth."

Joshua still didn't believe him and proceeded to search the house. Finding no sign of her he headed towards the only remaining area, the basement. "Unlock this door!" he commanded.

"He will come up soon," Ben replied; "it's almost time." Joshua agreed to wait, glad to be spared the sight of his son rising from his coffin. He'd only witnessed it a few times and wanted to vomit at each.

The next few moments felt unending for both men as Ben watched Joshua pace back and forth across the parlor floor. Then they heard the heavy iron door open. Joshua hurried into the hallway but did not speak to his son. He brushed past Barnabas, through the door, and down the basement stairs. Barnabas looked at Ben with concern. "What has happened? Why were you not downstairs?" Ben apologized, "I'm sorry Mr. Barnabas. I was distracted by your father." Joshua soon rejoined them. "Where is she?" he demanded, finally acknowledging his son's presence. Barnabas knew instantly that Joshua referred to Maggie and felt an emotion he rarely knew-fear. "Maggie is missing," he stated more than asked.

"Of course she is," Joshua retorted; "where have you hidden her?" Barnabas looked his father in the eyes. If the man remembered anything of the son he once knew he would know Barnabas was not lying to him now. "I have not taken her. I have not hidden her. I have not done a thing to her." Ben swallowed hard as a realization hit him. He had not seen Willie Loomis in several hours.


	15. Terror

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Fifteen: Terror**

Maggie struggled against the bonds that held her to a chair, her breathing hampered by the gag in her mouth. She looked at Willie Loomis with wide eyes. Why had he taken her last night from the garden? Why did he carry her off and bring her to this abandoned cabin on the edge of the Collins estate? After leaving her there alone most of the day, what was he going to do with her now? Willie paced incessantly in front of her. He realized his plan was ill-formed; he did not know what to with Maggie now that he had her. The previous night, he knew only that he needed to make Barnabas think she had left. She was tormenting the master just by being on the estate. And Willie wanted to prevent Barnabas from taking Maggie as his companion. If she was giving him what he needed, would he still need Willie? He couldn't bear the thought of being cast aside.

But now that she was his prisoner, Willie was unsure how to proceed. He looked at her and tried to calm her down with his words. "You should be thanking me for doing this Miss Maggie. If you stayed, he would have hurt you." Maggie questioned him with her eyes. "Oh you don't believe me? You don't know what he's capable of, or what he really needs. But I do, I do!" Willie stepped closer to her pulling the collar of his shirt aside. "I give him what he needs. He doesn't need you!" Maggie examined his neck and saw two small wounds and some bruises. She did not understand what she was looking at, and Willie could see she did not. "He needs blood; he takes my blood!" Willie cried. Maggie froze in fear; what was Willie saying?

"At first I was terrified," Willie started to ramble; "after the second time I realized I wanted to serve him more than anything. But all I hear about is how he shouldn't be with you but it's all he wants. He couldn't stand it much longer. He'd take you, take your blood, and then he'd have no need for me!"

Maggie wanted to scream but the gag prevented it. Somehow she knew what Willie told her was the truth. It all made sense now: Joshua's repeated warnings and cruel words to his son; Millicent's insistence that Barnabas had died; and, Barnabas himself telling her about the curse. Barnabas was not human; he was something else. How could she have found herself in this nightmare?

Willie walked to the other side of the cabin and returned with something in his hand. The candlelight reflected off a metal surface and Maggie realized he was holding a knife. She started struggling once again to free herself from the chair. "It's the only thing I can do," Willie said pointing the knife in her direction. Then, he heard a strange sound pounding in his head. "Wha…what is it?" he cried, putting his free hand up to cover one ear. "It's him; I hear his heart beating!" Willie knew he had little time before Barnabas used their telepathic connection to find him; contact had clearly been made.

Willie took a step closer to Maggie; one step was all he took. Suddenly, the door to the cabin blew open eliciting surprise from both of them. Willie whipped around to see what had occurred. Outside a pack of dogs howled frantically. Then, the door slammed shut. The knife fell from Willie's hand; it would be no help to him now. Maggie felt the rope loosen and come free from her wrists, and a moment later the one around her legs did the same.

She leapt from the chair and ran to the corner of the room furthest from the door. Standing there, shaking, she removed the gag from her mouth. Barnabas' voice boomed, filling the room. "You have betrayed me Willie!" Willie frantically looked around but was unable to see his master. "No! I was trying to help you!" he cried. "Help me? Stupid fool, you could not help me with anything," the voice mocked. Willie started to cry, both at the admonishment and the hopelessness of his situation. Barnabas finally materialized and was standing between Willie and the door. Willie fell to his knees and Maggie shrieked in surprise.

Barnabas looked at her and asked, "Has he harmed you?" Maggie could only reply by shaking her head. Barnabas was relieved but it did not quell his rage. He looked back to Willie who still knelt on the floor, his face in his hands. Then, Barnabas noticed the knife lying nearby. Willie had intended to harm Maggie. "I am going to kill you Willie," Barnabas stated with a calm viciousness; "but it will not be an easy death. I will tear your flesh from your bones, bathing myself in your blood. You will beg for an end to your suffering, but I will show no mercy." His fangs were clearly visible now; his eyes glowed in the dimly lit room. Willie started to scream in terror. No, it wasn't Willie, it was Maggie; Willie wasn't making a sound. Barnabas looked at Maggie again and saw the horror on her face, heard it in her anguished cries. She knew all about him now; it was all over for them. His anger was replaced with intense shame. He disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.


	16. Hopelessness

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Sixteen: Hopelessness**

Willie helped Maggie back to the New House. Joshua was shocked to see him alive, and grateful to see her that way. Taking a weeping Maggie into his arms, he addressed his son's servant. "Why did he not kill you?" Willie gave him a sad smile, "he will, and I deserve it." Maggie sobbed against Joshua's shoulder. "I'm sorry Miss Maggie," Willie told her; "I'm sorry I scared you, and I'm especially sorry you had to find out the truth." "Where will you go now?" Joshua asked him. "To my fate," Willie replied; "there's no escaping it."

Joshua watched him leave and then guided Maggie towards the staircase. He helped her up to her room and aided her in lying down on the bed. Maggie looked at him with despair in her eyes and stated the now indisputable fact, "he really did die and come back like Millicent says." Joshua nodded his head. "Yes. He was attacked by a bat sent to kill him by that demon from hell, Angelique. She made him into what he is, a vampire."

Maggie digested what Joshua was telling her, and thought, "Vampire, Barnabas Collins is a vampire." Then out loud she asked, "Why did the witch do it, why?"

"Because she loved him, and he only loved Josette. He had foolishly thought he could trifle with Angelique before he and Josette became engaged, and then she would go on as if it never happened. At first she cast her spells to cause Josette and Jeremiah to fall in love. She thought Barnabas would turn to her. Eventually she tricked him into marriage knowing he still only loved Josette. When he realized all she had done, he shot her. But she didn't die, and she put a curse on him. She told him he would never rest. That he would spend eternity alone and that anyone who loved him would die; anyone who loved him has."

"You didn't," Maggie said with a small amount of hope.

"I never told him I loved him. I never told my wife or daughter, or my brother…" Joshua broke into sobs and Maggie's heart broke. How could one family suffer so much pain?

"That is why you warned me so strongly not to be with him."

"Yes," Joshua tried to stem his tears and dry his eyes. "And nothing has changed except that you know everything. Surely you do not want to be with him now?"

Maggie felt certain she didn't; how could she? He was a monster, not a man. And yet, she loved him still.

* * *

Ben was also surprised to see Willie Loomis alive and to see him return to the Old House. Willie answered his questions before they were asked. "Miss Maggie is fine; she is home with Mr. Joshua. Mr. Barnabas found us but did not kill me because she was so afraid of him. I have come back here to wait for him."

"Ya can't!" Ben was extremely alarmed; "he'll find ya here!"

"He'll find me anywhere," Willie said; "but I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Ben sadly nodded his head; "aye."

They only waited a short while before Barnabas walked through the front door. Willie bravely faced him in the foyer. "I am prepared to die Master." Barnabas gave him a strange look and said, "no Willie; it is not you who will die."


	17. Sacrifice

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Seventeen: Sacrifice**

Joshua sat waiting for the new day to arrive. After resolving things with Maggie he didn't even attempt to find rest. Instead, he went back downstairs and walked room to room. He finally settled in his study and pondered the future.

"Father!"

Barnabas' voice rang out from the foyer. Joshua quickly went out to see him. Ben stood by Barnabas' side. "Father I have little time and must speak with you." Joshua nodded his head, realizing there was only an hour or so until dawn. "I have some documents here," Barnabas continued, handing the papers to his father. "What is this?" Joshua asked.

"These detail the allocation of my assets and instructions regarding the servants. You are to give both Ben and Willie their freedom."

"Willie, did you not kill him?" Joshua was unable to believe the young man was still alive. "No, I did not," Barnabas replied. "What happened last night was not his fault, it was entirely mine. I want to thank you for everything you have done; for making it possible for me to live here with my family for the past two years. But I now know it cannot continue. There is no answer for any of us but for me to go."

"Go, where will you go? You cannot subject the people of another town to this terror!" Joshua exclaimed. He then continued, "I have told Maggie she must leave. She has promised to never speak of what has occurred here. And I will not make the mistake of bringing another governess to this estate."

Barnabas shook his head. "No father, you do not understand; I will subject no one to this terror ever again. Maggie needn't leave. Please tell her that I love her; that I wished with all my heart to be with her. And tell Daniel to grow up strong and just, and to be everything I intended to be before…" his voice broke and he couldn't continue.

Joshua finally realized what was going on. "Son, no!" He looked at Ben; "Are you going to do it?" Ben shook his head, "Master Barnabas wishes to face the dawn alone." "Goodbye father," Barnabas choked. Then he turned, opened the front door, and ran out.

Joshua rushed to the threshold after him, crying his name, "Barnabas!"

* * *

Upstairs Maggie had been resting but not sleeping. How could she sleep after the chilling reality that had set in? Even after determining, through her conversation with Joshua, that she would leave Collinwood, Maggie could not find any peace with the situation. Sounds from downstairs interrupted her thoughts; was that Barnabas she heard? After a moment she could clearly hear his father crying out his name.

Without further thought, Maggie left her bed. She quickly donned a robe, opened the bedroom door, and hurried downstairs. "What happened?" she anxiously asked Ben. Joshua was standing in the open doorway staring out into the night. "It will all be over soon, Miss," Ben told her quietly.

"What do you mean?"

Joshua stepped back into the house and closed the door. Then he turned to face Maggie. "My son has chosen to destroy himself rather than continue this nightmare. His love for you has compelled him to do so. He wanted me to tell you that he wished with all his heart that you two could have been together."

Maggie shook her head; she didn't want this. "No, he must not destroy himself! Did you tell him I would leave?" Joshua nodded; "it made no difference, he was determined."

Maggie looked to Ben, "how, where?" Ben knew he should say nothing but the girl's obvious love for his master moved him to do so. "He's gone to face the dawn on Widow's Hill. When the light hits him, he will be destroyed." Maggie ran to the front door and flung it open wide. She looked up at the sky, there was very little time left.

* * *

Clothed only in her nightgown and robe, Maggie ran along the rocky path to Widow's Hill. She climbed as quickly as she could, her bare feet slipping and bruising on the stones. When she reached the precipice she could see Barnabas standing on the edge of the cliff. He looked to the sky and spoke in a loud voice, "Josette, Jeremiah, I call to you now. Help me in the afterlife; help me find eternal peace!" Then he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come. Maggie tried to scream out his name, but before she could manage it the sunlight began streaming down.


	18. Sunlight

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Eighteen: Sunlight**

Barnabas Collins felt sunlight on his face for the first time in two years. He knew intense pain would soon follow, but still savored the brief moment of bliss. Its warmth was worth the eternity of coldness that was to come. Maggie Evans watched with silent dread, realizing this was the first and last time she would see him in the light of day. Tears flowed down her face but she remained quiet; perhaps it would go easier on him not knowing she was there.

The light stream slowly expanded and covered Barnabas' head and shoulders, but he felt no pain. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. He had not disintegrated; he was still in one piece. How was this possible? He took a step forward; maybe more light would do the job. There was no affect; no change. Maggie could stay silent no longer and cried his name, "Barnabas!"

He whipped around with a look of astonishment on his face. "Maggie I do not understand! How is this possible?" Maggie shook her head. "I do not know Barnabas; how could I know? But whatever the reason you were not destroyed; I am grateful!"

Barnabas vehemently shook his own head, "no, you do not understand what I am saying! I was not destroyed _and_ I am not the same as I was!" He could tell there had been a profound change inside his body. Maggie scarcely allowed herself to believe what he said. "Barnabas! What do you mean?" He hurried to her and took her hands in his. "I am not the same! The curse…it is over!"

* * *

Maggie was wrapped in Barnabas' arms; he placed tender kisses on the top of her head. He felt her trembling; was it from desire? He pulled back a bit and looked at her. "Maggie you are not dressed. You must be freezing!" Maggie laughed and gave him a coy smile, "did you just notice that?" Barnabas released her, took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her slender body. "I must get you inside." He started to guide her off the cliff. "Wait," Maggie pleaded.

"What is the matter my darling?"

"I am afraid this will not last if we leave this place."

Barnabas gave her a reassuring kiss on the mouth. "It will last. It will last the rest of our lives."

* * *

Upon arriving back at the New House, the couple was greeted by Daniel. "Maggie I am so glad you're back; I was worried about you." Maggie reached out and tousled the boy's hair. "I am sorry to have worried you Daniel." "That's all right," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "Will we have any lessons today?"

"Not today Daniel," Maggie answered. "And I am not certain…" she looked at Barnabas. Since he was to be her husband it was up to him if she would continue to tutor his brother. Barnabas read her look and responded, "You may do whatever you want; whatever makes you happy." Maggie beamed and looked back to Daniel. "We will begin our lessons again tomorrow."

"Daniel," Barnabas interjected; "would you please tell father we are here and wish to speak with him?" "Yes, I think he is upstairs." As the boy headed up Millicent was coming down. Maggie and Barnabas watched her approach. Millicent looked happy for the first time in Maggie's experience, and to Barnabas, for the first time in two years. "You are not dead anymore," Millicent told him. "No dear cousin," Barnabas replied taking the girl's hands in his. "I am not dead anymore. I am sorry for everything I put you through; I beg your forgiveness." Millicent gave it by throwing herself into his arms. Barnabas laughed and picked her up. Maggie cried tears of joy as Barnabas spun Millicent around the room.

Upstairs, Daniel knocked on his father's bedroom door. "What?" was the abrupt reply; Daniel opened the door and entered. "It is I father, you are wanted downstairs." "What for?" Joshua grumbled, seated on the edge of his bed. He was in no humor to speak to anyone; his son was gone forever. "Barnabas and Maggie wish to speak with you," Daniel innocently told him.

Joshua leapt to his feet and bellowed, "How dare you speak such a cruel lie? Go outside this instant and cut a switch young man!" Daniel instinctively backed up; what had he done wrong? "Father I am not lying, they are here!" Joshua tried to calm down but his next thought made it difficult. If Barnabas were indeed there with Maggie that could only mean that he had not destroyed himself and had taken her for his own. But how was it possible for him to walk about in the daylight? Joshua ordered Daniel to his room. "Do not leave until I come for you!" Daniel hoped his father would see that he hadn't told a lie before that time arrived.

Before leaving the bedroom, Joshua opened a large trunk. All of his wife Naomi's belongings were inside. Since she took her own life two years prior, unable to live with the truth about her son, Joshua visited the contents of the trunk often. He would hold her hairbrush, touch a silk dress, and think of how lovely his wife had been. Now he searched for a very specific item; something he would need to face his son.


	19. Renewal

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Chapter Nineteen: Renewal**

Barnabas, Maggie and Millicent had moved into the drawing room for a celebratory drink. Joshua could hear their chatter as he stepped down into the foyer. He was quite confused and approached the room with caution, holding a large silver cross out in front of him. He entered silently, and it took a few moments for anyone to notice him. Maggie finally did and cheerfully exclaimed, "Mr. Joshua!" Barnabas turned to greet his father but didn't move any further; the presence of a cross told him his father didn't yet understand anything that had occurred.

"I am not surprised you changed your mind," Joshua stated. Barnabas shook his head, "I did not." Joshua was angry with him, "more lies; all we have now are lies." Barnabas began walking towards the man, "Father, I am not lying. I stood in the sunlight prepared to die." He stepped slowly and carefully and Joshua watched him approach with widened eyes; the cross was having no effect on the vampire. How was that possible? Barnabas reached out, put his hand on the cross, and answered his father's unspoken question. "It does not affect me because I am no longer what I was. I stand before you, in the daytime, as a man." Joshua gasped and began to sob uncontrollably. Millicent hurried to his side and took him in her arms. "It is true cousin," she assured him; "Barnabas is very much alive now."

It took some time to explain everything to Joshua, but Barnabas and Maggie were happy to do it. After Barnabas had completed the story Maggie added, "we believe that Barnabas' willingness to sacrifice himself broke the curse." Joshua embraced his son, and then did something else he had never done before. "I love you my son," he whispered into Barnabas shoulder. Barnabas smiled at the words he had longed to hear his entire life and then reciprocated them, "I love you father." Maggie looked on him with adoration, reminding Barnabas of the important matter yet to be discussed. "Father," he began as the two men separated, "I would like your permission for Maggie and me to marry straight away." Joshua threw his head back and laughed. "A wedding, a celebration, is tomorrow soon enough?"

* * *

Barnabas and Maggie went to the Old House to spend the rest of the day and evening together. They had a lot of planning to do. "Next Friday," Maggie stated as her choice for the day of their wedding. Barnabas gathered her in his strong embrace. "I prefer father's suggestion of tomorrow," he told her with a sly grin. Maggie started to giggle but her mouth was soon occupied by her intended's lips. They didn't notice Ben and Willie joining them in the parlor, and neither man wanted to disrupt the busy twosome. When Barnabas finally realized they had company he reluctantly released Maggie from his arms.

"Is everything all right Master Barnabas?" Ben asked. He was mightily confused about where things stood. It was clear Barnabas hadn't followed through with his plan. Adding to the mystery was the strange behavior of Willie Loomis. Shortly after dawn Willie had stated he was free from the power the vampire held over him. But how was that possible if Barnabas was standing there in front of them now? "I will explain everything to you both," Barnabas told them. He instructed the servants to take seats in the parlor. Ben was startled; something was definitely very different. Servants were never invited to sit. Holding Maggie's hand in his, Barnabas began the story.

"There I stood on top Widow's Hill expecting the sun to destroy me. Its warmth was so serene, so wonderful, I relished the feeling even knowing what was yet to come. But it never came."

Willie excitedly interrupted, "I felt it Master Barnabas! I felt myself being released!"

Barnabas looked at him, "yes Willie we were both released." He looked at Maggie, "we were all released." Ben couldn't quite believe it and asked, "is it possible sir? Is it really all over?" Barnabas turned his head to face Ben, "yes Ben. And now we have much to do. Maggie and I will be getting married soon, and I must make all the arrangements for the two of you."

"Arrangements, sir?" Ben inquired.

"For your freedom." The three men stood up as they had a most important conversation. "It will take some time Willie, but Father will be contacting the prison board about you. He will buy your freedom no matter what it costs." Willie couldn't believe it; could he really receive more good fortune after being freed from the vampire's power? "And once you are free we will provide whatever you need to start a new life for yourself."

"I don't know what to say sir," Willie humbly replied, "except to thank you and your father. Thank you very much." Barnabas shook his head, "no Willie it is I who must thank you and beg your forgiveness. The things I did to you were obscenely cruel. I can say nothing in my own defense except that I did what I thought I must to survive." Willie nodded, "just as I did when I hurt people and took their money and jewels. I did horrible things myself and I do forgive you Mr. Barnabas." Willie extended his hand which Barnabas took gratefully. "Could I…" Willie started to make a request and then stopped. "Ask Willie, I doubt I would deny you anything," Barnabas cheerfully replied. "I just wondered could I go into town? Go have a drink; find a girl? I promise I will return." Maggie blushed and smiled. Barnabas laughed and slapped Willie on the back. "Yes Willie, you may certainly do that!"

After he left Barnabas turned his attention to Ben, his ever-faithful servant. Before he could say anything Ben told him, "even when ya give me my freedom sir, I'm not goin' anywhere. We've got a wedding to plan!"


	20. Epilogue: The New Rules

**Dark Shadows 1797  
Epilogue: The New Rules**

Daniel warily left his bedroom and looked down the hallway. The New House was silent. Had his father left, forgetting he'd confined Daniel to his room? Risking punishment, Daniel searched the upper floor. Not finding Joshua anywhere, the boy then went downstairs. After fruitlessly perusing most of the rooms, he went to his father's study. He found the man there writing at his desk. "Father?" Daniel cautiously ventured in. Joshua looked up with a start, "oh Daniel, come in son, come in!" Daniel was stunned; was that a smile he saw?

"You never came back to my room," he said.

"I am sorry son; I was so busy with things." Joshua replied.

"Am I not to be punished then?" Daniel inquired hopefully.

"Punished?" Joshua finally remembered what he had said to the boy earlier. "Oh forgive me child, I know you did not lie about Barnabas. There is nothing to punish you for. In fact," Joshua put down his quill and stood up. He walked over to Daniel and scooped the boy up in his arms; "You deserve to be embraced!" Daniel had no idea what had caused this fundamental change in his father but was certainly quite glad of it.

* * *

"Barnabas, we must not!" Maggie chided her fiancée pulling back from his arms. Barnabas had been kissing her endlessly and was now endeavoring to push her dress off her shoulder. "But my love," he protested, "we are to wed soon. Surely I can taste your skin, caress your…" he moaned, pulling her closer and meeting with little resistance. "Oh Barnabas!" she sighed surrendering herself to the passion.

* * *

Following his father's instructions to go out and play, Daniel visited his usual haunts on the Collins' estate. His last stop was the Old House where he dutifully knocked on the door. Barnabas himself answered and ushered the boy inside with a smile. Daniel greeted his governess who was seated in the parlor, already having righted her clothes. "Hello Miss Evans. Barnabas, I was just wondering, may I come here whenever I want after you are married?" Barnabas mussed the boy's hair and answered, "Yes you may little brother, but you must be sure to knock." Daniel had never understood the importance of knocking and he looked to Maggie for an explanation. She stood and joined them in the center of the room. "You must knock Daniel, it is good manners. But I am afraid I must contradict Barnabas; you may come whenever you wish, except at night." Barnabas got her meaning and chuckled; Daniel didn't understand and asked why. Maggie did not give him a reply. Instead she looked up at her love with smoldering eyes.

* * *

The wedding was a small family affair; the minister left directly after the nuptials were complete. After a nice dinner and a few drinks, Joshua and Millicent pushed the happy couple out the door. Ben laughed as they left and then rejoined the others in the drawing room. Joshua had told him to stay at the New House that night; the newlyweds needed their privacy. Ben knew that only too well. Throughout the past week he had walked in on his master and future mistress during many indelicate moments. It would be good for those activities to be confined to their shared bedroom now that they were man and wife; at least it would be good for Ben.

Millicent felt like dancing, and although there was no music she asked Ben to join her. Ben wasn't sure he'd be allowed but Joshua assured him it was all right. Millicent quickly regretted it; Ben stepped on her feet more than the floor. Joshua took a seat at the desk in the drawing room and continued his correspondence regarding Willie Loomis. He had arranged to obtain the man's freedom at a considerable price, and was now writing letters of reference to help Willie gain employment. With Barnabas' permission, Willie had been living in Collinsport and spending time with a barmaid named Pansy Faye.

* * *

Barnabas not only carried his bride over the threshold of the Old House, he had carried her the entire way back. And he didn't put her down until he had climbed the stairs to their bedroom. "Wait, I will return," he told her and rushed from the room. He hurried back down the stairs and locked the double front doors. Then he retrieved a chair from the parlor and shoved it under the doorknobs. Hopefully that would keep out Ben, Daniel, or anyone else who might forget it was his wedding night. He ran back up the stairs, taking them two at time. When he reached the bedroom he stopped in the doorway. His bride sat across the room at her dressing table, wearing nothing and smiling at him through the mirror. If Barnabas had thought about it he would have realized it was the first time anyone had seen his reflection in two years. But of course he was thinking of no such thing. He traversed the room and led Maggie to their bed. Neither he nor anyone else on the estate noticed how still the night was. The canine symphony had been silent for a week, and would never be heard again.

**THE END**


End file.
